Brie Bella's Real Life Love Story
by hippiespiritx
Summary: Brie Bella had dreamed about being the girlfriend on Randy Orton's arm from the day she first saw him. But would he ever leave his beautiful girlfriend for a unpopular book nerd like her?


Sitting down at an empty table, her lunch on her tray, her book ready to read. Brianna's lunches always seemed to be the same, she'd sit alone eating and watch the other students. Every lunch she always noticed the same scene, one that broke her heart every day. The sight of Randy Orton the most popular guy in school, the captain of the football team, the guy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be like. Brie told herself that this was just a school crush but she'd always find herself jealous at the sight of them kissing, the feeling in her heart..was unbareable.

After Brie had finished eating and the sick feeling in her stomach from seeing Randy Orton making out with his girlfriend. She made her way outside, sat on a bench, got her vampire love story out and started reading. This had always been a routine for Brie, no one ever cared to sit with her since her friends had clubs on every lunch time. But this day was about to change for her..maybe not for the better.

Walking out of the lunch hall and outside, Randy Orton loved seeing all the stares he recieved. No one could look as hot as he did, no one had such beautiful eyes as he did and he damn well knew it. Walking over to the rest of the football team, a fellow member Chris Jericho also Randy's best friend shouted out "Orton! Catch!" and threw the ball he was holding over to him, but as the school knew Chris Jericho wasn't the best at aiming. The amount of apologises and detension's he'd been in because he'd hit someone. Orton ran backwards and jumped to catch it when he missed the catch and fell to his feet. But, as most lunches they heard a slight scream from behind. In the direction of where Chris thre the ball, once again he'd hit some poor innocent person.

Holding her face her eyes started welling up, not because of the pain because it didn't really hurt as much as you'd think, really just the shock. All she was trying to do was read her book then head off to class, but no some idiot had to throw a ball into her direction. Snapping out of her thoughts of who the hell would do this, she realised someone sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Looking next to her she could see the beautiful tall man, his beautiful blue eyes focused on her..

"Has the ball hitting your face affected you talking?" a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh..no, sorry. Yeah i'm okay.."

"You sure? You look like your about to cry"

"I think it's just the shock.."

"Okay good, your Brie right?"

Shocked that he actually knew her name. "Yeah, I didn't think you ever noticed me"

"Of course I have, who could miss someone as beautiful as you" She always loved it when that sexy side smile appeared on his face.

"Beautiful? Me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh..you noticed me and you think i'm beautiful.." The though of this being some prank that the football team had been planning ran through her mind. Who in the world would say she's beautiful when you have a girlfriend like Barbie Blank?

"Of course, anyway you should probably head to the nurse, just say Jericho threw the ball, they'll know what to do"

"Thanks Randy" She put her book in her bag and stood up slipping the bag over her shoulder. "You really do know how to make someone feel better"  
>"I'm a master at that" that adorable dorky full smile appearing on his face made a smile appear accross the face of the Mexian-Italian. "I'll see you around Brie"<p>

"Yeah, bye Randy" Walking away, she could feel his eyes on her. The moment she'd always dreamt of, her dream guy calling her beautiful, watching her walk away. But this was highschool and if Barbie found out about this, she'd be dead meat. If Barbie knew who 'Brie Bella' was.

The rest of the day all Randy Orton could think about was her voice, he'd always noticed how beautiful Brie was. He noticed the way that when she got mad her voice would become higher pitched and she'd add an 'ah' onto the end of peoples names. The way she'd crunch up her nose after she sneezed, the way she cared so much about helping people. She was truly an amazing girl and he'd wanted her from the day Brianna & Nicole moved here, but as bad luck happens he was already with Barbie when they moved here.

After a long talk with his best friend Chris about his feelings for the 'Book Nerd' that most people called Brie, he'd encoraged him to act on his feelings. As they say 'You can't help who you fall in love with' even though he wasn't in love with her, it still related to him.

The school bell rang and luckily Barbie was going home with Maryse tonight so he didn't have to run into her, he did really like Barbie but sometimes she got on his nerves too much. He got outside and rain was falling down so hard, all the girls were screaming about the hair expect for one girl, she was just walking happily in the rain, her coat on and her bag over her shoulder. He ran over to her and it was the girl he was looking for, the beautiful Brie Bella soaked from head to toe.

"Hey, Brie! Do you want a ride home?"

"Oh Randy, i'll be alright. I love walking home in the rain" A cute smile appearing on her face, even with her mascara running down, her make up pretty much washed off she looked even more beautiful than she did before. Anytime he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. It's true, smiles can be contagious.

"Well, I guess i'll just walk you home then"

"No, you don't have too. You've got a car, you can't leave it here"

"Nah its fine, I'll get my dad to bring me back to get it later"

"Okay, well if your sure"

"I am, come on"

They walked about 10 minutes in the rain, both of them soaked head to toe, but they was both smiling and talking the whole way. When they reached Brie's door step she turned to him and smiled. "Thankyou for walking me home. It was really sweet of you"

"It's no trouble at all"

"Okay, well I hope you get home soon you don't wanna be out in this much longer" She turned around and unlocked the front door.

"Brie.."

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him, catching his gaze.

He held her face in his hands gently, slowly pecking her lips. Returning the favour, Randy deepend the kiss, Brie holding his hands that where still holding her face. That moment seemed to last forever. Both of them finally embracing what they've dreamed about for months.


End file.
